Prom Night
by Rubbertoebehe
Summary: It's technically a high school AU; it's prom night and guess who's going together?


Dean felt the '67 Chevrolet Impala purr beneath him as he drove, seeing the light of the street lamps flickering over him. He kept the windows down with the AC blasting as he cruised through the neighborhoods for he was feeling constricted and confined in the rented tuxedo he'd accrued for the night. As he further approached his destination the knot in his chest steadily expanded inside him. The anxious feeling he possessed was not from the fact he was taking his secret boyfriend to the school prom that night, but that he was anticipating a plan that would hopefully create the most perfect night.

He and Castiel had had many discussions leading up to the first sales of tickets, and before actually agreeing on whether or not the couple would go together, Castiel had went and bought them anyways: for two.

"Cas, why'd you go and do that, I mean you were the one that wasn't sure about the whole evening." Dean replayed the afternoon scene they shared after school the day Castiel had surprised him with the extra ticket and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Well I suppose I had a sudden epiphany," Castiel said innocently.

"Oh yeah? Would you mind sharing, Cas?"

"Dean, I think—no, wait! I know," he said confidently, "I know that…I love you, Dean Winchester, and I want to show my love for you, freely."

Dean remembers too well the length of time the silence filled in that moment; when one can't breathe, each and every distinct second that passes by has its own character. Dean didn't shudder out of his daze until Castiel leaned over, giving him another delicate, long kiss on the lips.

"Dean, I honestly do know how you feel so your reaction is not so much surprising to me as it is endearing."

Why he never said it back still frustrates Dean, but if there was ever a time to redeem himself for leaving his boyfriend of nearly five month hanging, saying "I love you" at prom before everyone was the way to do it.

Dean was just pulling into Castiel's driveway when he saw him running out the front door in a panic; the harsh sound of the metal screen door banging against the adjacent wall of the house made Dean shiver. Barely did he react in time to open the passenger-side door for Castiel as he came up the side.

"Cas is there anything—"

"Dean, if you would please back the fuck out of here, I'd appreciate it!" Castiel said urgently, but with a tone of sweetness.

Like an automaton, Dean threw the muscle car in reverse and threw it back into drive, screeching out of the driveway and away from the ragged front yard and the dismal exterior of the house with skills to rival a professional. Castiel didn't live in the greatest neighborhood, and Dean always worried for him when he wouldn't see him for at least a day.

"Cas, what the actual fuck?" Dean steadied his driving and his passion as soon as the two were on the main road heading downtown towards the venue. Only after accosting his partner did Dean notice his attire. He did have on nice, formal pants, with equally handsome shoes, but as much as Dean would have been content in praising Castiel's lower half, his eyes were drawn upwards to see a winkled and slightly torn dress shirt.

"Oh shit, Cas—"

"The one night my parents don't want me going out, _sheesh,_" Castiel said jokingly. Dean still darted his glance between the road and Castiel when his partner looked up with a slight grin on his face.

"Of all times to make jokes, Cas, now?"

"Well I just escaped a serious beating from my insane parents with my handsome boyfriend. I see the glass as half full, Dean."

The road was fairly clear of cars that night so Dean kept his gaze on Castiel just then.

"Cas," Dean began, more relaxed, "Never change."

"Do you still want to go?" Castiel asked, changing the subject. "I mean I don't exactly complete the attire for an average prom goer, but you can definitely make that up for the both of us."

"Cas, neither you nor I fit the average 'prom goer,' in case you've forgotten, and I am not the one that will be making up for the two of us."

Dean pulled into the closest convenience store parking lot and parked the car.

"Dean?" Castiel said with curiosity inkling in his voice.

Dean then pulled off his tuxedo jacket and draped it over Castiel.

"Dean, really? I don't need this, and now you have no jacket," Castiel said as Dean prodded him to put his arms through the sleeves.

"I really don't care about myself right now." Dean turned his body and leaned in to straighten the collar that rested on Castiel's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Looking into Dean's hunter green eyes, Castiel let out a heavy sigh. "Can we simply skip the party and find a motel room now, have our own party?"

Dean made a hearty chuckle and repositioned himself in his seat. "Not yet, babe, we still need to do something I've been planning for a while."

"Dean what are you talking about?"

"Be quiet and straighten yourself up, you'll see." And with that Dean put the Impala in reverse and proceeded to leave the store parking lot.

—

By the time Castiel had properly put on the jacket and fixed his face and hair in the side mirror the two of them were already pulling up to the valet parking.

"You watch yourself with my baby, you hear?" Dean warned as he placed the keys to the Impala in the valet's hands.

"I would probably object to your level of rudeness towards strangers over that car if it wasn't so adorable," Castiel said as he waited for Dean to catch up. "So how long are we gonna be here? You don't look at all bad without a jacket, but it does look a bit odd."

"Well I was thinking a few dances—fast and slow—some hopefully spiked punch, and of course this," Dean said as the two men entered the main room of the dance. Castiel shot Dean a curious glance at him when he quickly dropped his gaze to see their intertwined hands, feeling them squeeze.

"Dean?" Castiel said, surprise saturating his voice.

"Cas, I'm not afraid anymore. I want to walk you out to that dance floor and hold you in my arms because I think—no wait!" he said with a mocking tone. "I know that I love you."

Castiel's countenance did not waver for a second at Dean's teasing for he felt Dean's attest coming; he felt it in his partner's firm hand.

"Really, Dean?" Castiel's voice quivered as he spoke.

"Let me take you out there and show you." He then began to lead Castiel out to the middle of the dance floor, hands still intertwined.

Not when the sea of eyes were cast heavy on them as they walked between the pairs of people nor when the majority of dancing stopped around them did either of the two boys stop or feel apprehensive. They knew all eyes were on them, however, so only at the end of the second song did Dean take Castiel in his arms and kiss him so passionately that he had to hold up Castiel slightly.

"I love you, Castiel Zephaniah," Dean said against Castiel's lips as he still smothered him with his own.


End file.
